


Absolutely Smitten

by ravxn_grxy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, smol, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravxn_grxy/pseuds/ravxn_grxy
Summary: This is a small collection of short one-shots. There is no smut; just be prepared for a lot of fluff and deep thoughts. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Pineapple Pizza (Septiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Sean's birthday is on the 7th February, but I just wanted to make this cuter somehow. Prepare to crave pineapple pizza, cause I sure do after writing this.  
> smile always >༚<

This is so not fair.  
It's actually a crime.  
How can one man make such a fucking delicious pizza?

"Oh my god," I groaned, taking another bite, "this is too good. You should have opened a pizza place instead of doing YouTube."  
Mark looked at me with his stupid smirk. "But then how would we have met?"  
"I..." He had a point. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the heaven pizza, closing my eyes and savouring every flavour ricocheting off of my taste buds. Tomato, cheese, pineapple... and something indescribable that just makes it all worth it. Perhaps a spice of some sort?

I wasn't allowed in the kitchen while Mark 'created his masterpiece'. Probably because I would have eaten all the pineapple pieces before they even made it onto the pizza.

Ten minutes later, I had finished the glorious pizza. I whined when I was finished; that pizza was probably the best pizza I had ever ingested and now there was no more. Mark chuckled at me when I looked at him, silently pleading for more. He moved over to the fridge and opened it, then gestured for me to come and look inside. I stood up immediately and rushed to his side, thinking there would be more pizza... but there wasn't. Instead, there was something far more amazing awaiting me inside...  
"This is for later," he said, tapping me on the shoulder and dragging my gaze away from the pizza-shaped cake. I looked up at him in awe, and he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Happy birthday, Sean," he whispered in my ear.  
"Happy birthday, me," I replied softly and pulled him closer.  
This was the best birthday ever.


	2. Addicted To You (Phan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute story where Dan can't sleep and Phil is in denial.  
> Smile always >༚<

 

_**==Phil's POV==** _

"Phil?" Dan's voice, albeit muffled, came from beyond my door. "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah," I said, voice croaky from exhaustion. Today was hectic, what with finally moving the rest of our stuff to this new apartment and then filming a vlog; I was glad to have some peace.  
By the look on Dan's face when he opened the door, however, it was obvious I wasn't going to find sleep just yet.  
"I can't sleep," he moaned, making his way over to the bed. "It's too strange in my room. There are moth remains on the windowsill, and-"  
"Shh," I interrupted, "if you want to come in here then you can, you don't have to ask. All I want is for you to get a good sleep." Dan beamed at me and practically ran to get his pillow.

It's been this way for a while; Dan would have nightmares or be particularly depressed, come to my room as I'm usually half-awake, then after being told he doesn't have to ask he would crawl into my bed and fall asleep. The obviously slept-on pillows didn't go unnoticed by the Phan shippers, however, so Dan started bringing his pillows with him to trick them. We always joked about how our fans were almost impossibly perceptive and so therefore we had to tiptoe around them - one little mistake could mean that Phan goes officially canon and then gets blown out of proportion.

Of course, Dan and I aren't in love. We're just really close.

**_==Dan's POV==_ **

I wasn't having trouble sleeping.  
There were no scary moth carcasses on the windowsill.  
It's just...  
Phil's room is so far away from mine now. I miss being in close proximity to him, hearing him talking to his fans as if they were everything to him.  
As if they mean more to him than I do.

And yes, I'm sure they do. I'm just his roommate, right? His best friend. It's not like we're in love or anything.

But what if _I_  am?

 

What if I run to him because he's the only person around which I feel like I'm not so dark, not so empty inside? What if I crawl into his bed because it's a safe haven for me, right next to him where I feel like I should always be? Is it possible to be addicted to someone? Because if it is, then I may have to admit that I am hopelessly, completely addicted to Phil Lester.

  
_I am addicted to Phil Lester._

  
The words don't flow as strangely as I thought they would. They sound.. right. It's peculiar how words work like that. Some are horrible and you want to destroy them, even if it takes all of your might (I'm looking at you, moist), yet others fit nicely on your tongue, packaged attractively in bright colours, ready to be delivered from your mouth to whoever may be listening. It's a sentimental thought, that words make a difference. Eventually, our words fade with memory; our bodies decay no matter how many words we package correctly, how many sentences we string together-

"Dan?" Phil's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him.  
"Hm?"  
"You were staring at the wall again."  
"Sorry, I'm just in my own little world, as usual."  
"Of course. Now, are you joining me or not?" I nodded and crawled into his bed, enveloping myself in his scent; fresh laundry, tea and a hint of strawberry. I closed my eyes, still facing Phil, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**==Phil's POV==** _

I smiled as Dan's eyes fluttered and then closed and his breathing steadied. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his eyes not clouded with thoughts and his lips slightly parted, threatening to let out all of his dreams... if he would let them.

That's my only problem with Dan; he doesn't tell me how he's feeling. He'll rant about it for an hour to his fans while livestreaming, but when it comes to telling me things, he closes up like a clam protecting its pearl. I just wish I could read his mind, to see all of the thoughts whirling around in his head...

 _For now, I'm just happy I get to see him so at peace_ , I thought as I nestled down into the pillow and closed my eyes. Sleep came shortly after; my dreams were haunted by eyes the colour of chocolate and hair that curled at the ends.

But it's not like I love Dan or anything.

Right?


	3. Will you Stay? (Jodie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of two 20-something songwriters, brought to you by champagne.  
> >༚<

Jon looked at me with a sense of accomplishment, eyes sparkling.

We had just finished recording the video for my song Human, when I had stupidly brought out the champagne to celebrate. We weren't going to drink a lot - we didn't - but the bubbles went to my head and I immediately started spouting all of this rubbish about  _feelings_ and stuff.

Touchy topic.

"Y'know," I said loudly, "M'not even sure where I get my ideas from lately. Just seem to... pop! into existence, like poof! song. Y'know?" He nodded slowly, taking another sip from his glass.

"Same here," he remarked in his American drawl, "like, it's really strange. I'm not, like, interested in anyone or anything, but then, like, love songs jump out of my brain. S'like, whaaaa? Who's the lucky gal? 'N I'm like, well shoot, there ain't one. Who'm I writing about, am I right?" I giggle uncontrollably and hiccup, Jon joining me a few seconds in.

"Maybe you secretly like someone and you don't even know it!" I gasped dramatically.

"Be about right, wouldn't it?" He agreed, eyes twinkling.

"I like someone," I blurted.

_Dodie, you absolute twat, what are you saying!?_

He hummed. "Oh really? Care to share?"

_No no no-_

"Sure, but you'll have to guess," I sighed.

_What the actual fuck are you doing?_

"Is it... Evan?" He grinned, thinking he was correct.

"No, we're just friends," I grinned back, slapping his shoulder playfully.

_Okay, Dodie, stop. Just stop. You're embarrassing yourself now._

"Hazel?"

I made a face and he laughed.

"Okay... me."

_Shit._

I turned the colour of beetroot as Jon looked at me with a sense of accomplishment, eyes sparkling. "I knew it," he laughed, as I tried desperately to force the words back in, to forget I ever said anything-

"Hey, it's alright you know," he assured me, seeing my look of despair, "I, uh... I like you too. I'm sorta smitten with you, actually."

Then it was my turn to be shocked.


End file.
